


Reveal

by Akigriffin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Ficlet, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 08:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akigriffin/pseuds/Akigriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has something to tell Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reveal

Sam decided the best way to start was to wait for Dean to have a face full of pie.

“Gabriel’s alive,” he blurted out.

Dean stared at him. “I’m not sure if I should be more worried about that fact or the fact that you know. How long?”

“A few months now. And he’s, uh, been dropping by when you’re out.”

“You’ve been hanging out with a monster?!”

“It’s, uh, kinda worse than that...” Sam was starting to regret his decision to bring any of this up at all.

“What could be worse?”

Sam suddenly wished Gabriel was there to explain. Of course as soon as he thought it, the Archangel appeared in the booth next to him.

“Hello, Dean. Sammy-Boy.” Gabriel leaned over and kissed Sam.

Dean’s jaw dropped. “You’re dating a monster? Again?!”

“Uh, I’m not a monster. I’m an Archangel remember?”

“An Archangel that posed as a monster for hundreds of years. And killed me. Over and over!”

“Yeah, sorry about that. But to be fair, my intentions were good.”

“You killed me!”

“How about a peace offering?” Gabriel snapped. Dean winced, but all that happened was the appearance of a warm apple pie. “I like your brother, Dean. And you’re not strong enough to keep me from what I want.”

“You make it sound like it’s not consensual. I’m in this relationship of my own free will.” 

“Even more reason he can’t keep us apart.”

Dean glared. “I don’t trust you. And if I even get a hint that this is a trick, I’m dunking you in holy oil.”

“I’d like to see you try. But it doesn’t matter anyways.”

Sam placed a kiss on Gabriel’s cheek. “Please, just be nice to each other.”

He didn’t get a response from either. He sighed. This was going to be hard.


End file.
